Que onda?
by Shion1479
Summary: fic exclusivamente sobre Alice Gehabich, donde tendra a dos chicos comiendo de su mano...que onda?...
1. Chaper 1: Empleo! OO

**Vale panas, aquí Shion presentándose para hacerles llegar un nuevo fic que se me ocurrió cuando estaba tranquila escuchando música de PORTA **

**Shun: que tiene que ver PORTA con este fic ¬¬?**

**Yo: nada… eso es lo asombroso ^^ además de hacer buen rap me da inspiración *_***

**Anubias: vaya (con una gotita anime en la frente)… y yo estoy en él? Ya que es sobre Alice nada más**

**Shun: QUE? Este fic no trataba sobre mi? O_O!**

**Ace: o sobre mi?**

**Shion: O_O… no ^^, por 1ª vez dedicare este fic sobre Alice exclusivamente a Alice u.u**

**Alice: gracias Shion ^^**

**Shun: adelántanos un poco**

**Yo: léanlo ustedes, me algo de flojera ñ.ñ**

**Shun: flojerona¬¬**

**Yo: QUE HAS DICHO! (Quitando su katana y shun: O_O)**

**Anubias: bueno… mientras estos se siguen peleando, ya no los molestamos más y, como dice Shion, venga el fic**

**Yo: siempre eficiente Anubias ^^ espero que les guste**

_**.:Que onda?:.**_

_**.:Cap. 1: empleo? O.o!:.**_

QUE? –

Si Alice, debes buscar un empleo –

P… p… pero por que? Ó.ò –

Porque ya estas graduada, tienes 18 y… dijiste que te tomarías un año después de graduarte para pensar que carrera seguirás en la universidad cierto? Pues que mejor manera de hacer pasar ese tiempo trabajando –

Pero… que onda ma'? Por que debo empezar ahora? Acaso la universidad la pagare yo? –

No, el 1º año lo hare yo pero luego tu tendrás que seguir pagándola –

Pero aun falta mucho tiempo para eso –

Lo harás porque yo lo digo, así de fácil –

Pero ma'… no puedes hacerme esto, soy tu hija favorita ó.ò –

Alice, eres mi única hija –

Con más razón aun, soy una chica joven y buena, tengo metas, sueños, amigos, necesidad d libertad y diversión, de rumbear y comprar cosas y… -

Lo ves? Hay esta, para divertirte, salir con amigos, rumbear y comprar cosas necesitaras dinero, dinero que yo no te daré, usaras el dinero que ganes en tu empleo para esas cosas –

Pero… -

Y no se hable mas – ya algo molesta

Ok – molesta y sube a su cuarto

Alice se tira en su cama, coge su móvil y llama a Runo:

Bueno? –

Runo, soy Alice –

Hey! Hola, que hay? –

(Suspiro) Mi mamá quiere que consiga un empleo – fastidiada

Enserio? –

Si y no sé donde empezar a buscar, lo único que se hacer es… bueno,,, la verdad que no se hacer mucho –

Sabes hacer el trabajo de mesera? –

Pff pues obvio que si… por que? o.o¿? –

Pasare por ti en un momento, te conseguiré un empleo –

Enserio? – feliz

Si, mientras no te importe que sea de mesera –

No, nada que ver, con que sea un trabajo y gane bien, esta cool –

Créeme, no te arrepentirás pana, enseguida voy por ti –

Vale, bye –

Bye – y corta

Wow, conseguir trabajo cuando tienes a Runo es muy fácil – decía la pelinaranja mirando su móvil sonriente

Al cabo de unos minutos suena el timbre de la casa de Alice y esta va a abrir

Hola Runo –

Hola Alice, lista? –

Si, vamos, bye ma! –

A donde vas Alice? – le pregunta su mama

Aaaahhh – decía Alice pensando ya que no sabía a donde ira pero Runo la zafa:

La llevare a un lugar donde le darán un empleo –

Enserio? Wow, donde? – pregunta la mujer

En el restaurante donde yo trabajo, es que necesitamos personal para en trabajo de mesera y pienso que Alice nos será muy útil porque ella es muy carismática y agradable y atenderá muy bien a los clientes *_si mencionar que atraerá clientela y me refiero a chicos_* - le explica runo y Alice la oye atentamente

Ah muy bien, adelante Alice, pueden ir –

Gracias ma, adiós – dice esta y se van

**.:Después de unos 20 minutos:.**

Aquí estamos Alice – le dice runo señalándole el lugar

Wow runo, es hermoso – dice la peliaranja asombrada

Entremos ¿ok? – le dice la peliazul

Vale – dice Alice y se acerca a la puerta del lugar para abrirla pero, alguien la abre de hacia adentro y la puerta le pega a Alice en la frente provocando que cayera – ouch!

Alice! – dice runo preocupada y se hinca al lado de ella

Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención pegarte con la puerta, lo juro – decía un pelinegro de implacables ojos ambar, que era quien la golpeo, preocupado y también se hinca; alice se cubría toda la cara del dolor que sentía.

Shun que hiciste! – lo regaña runo

Lo siento, no la vi, enserio – responde este pasándole la mano la Alice para ayudarla a levantarse

Sss y para colmo se conocen – se queja la pelinaranja tomando la mano del pelinegro y dejando ver su rostro

En eso, Shun queda hipnotizado por belleza de Alice, al igual que esta queda por esos hermosos ojos ambar que Shun posee; se quedan viéndose mientras que runo hablaba:

Si, Shun trabaja aquí y es el sub… - para de hablar al notar la actitud de ambos jóvenes - Chicos - les dice pero no dan cache – Chicos – pero nada; entonces, ya molesta, cruza los brazos y pega el grito – CHICOS!

En eso, ambos reaccionan y lo primero que hacen es soltarse las manos y desviarla mirada

Wow, cuanta conexión hay aquí – se burla la peliazul

Calla runo, ssss – dice Alice aun muy dolida y tocando el chichón que le dejo el ojiambar en la frente y este solo la mira apenado

Vale, entremos ya – dice Runo

QUE? ESTAS LOCA? No, que onda Runo? No entrare así – dice Alice señalando la elevación

Que vienen a hacer aquí? – pregunta Shun

Alice viene a solicitar el empleo de mesera –

Si y no tuve la mejor bienvenida que digamos – mirándose en un vidrio roto de una ventana vieja del edificio de al lado y Shun solo la mira y suspira arrepentido…

_**To be continued…**_

**Hasta aquí el cap. De hoy, lo sé, corto pero este fic tendrá 1000 palabras el cap.**

**Anubias: buen cap. Shion ^^**

**Shion: gracias anu-kun ^^**

**Shun: cursis ¬¬**

**Shion: Shun, acabas de salir del hospital y ya quieres volver a ir?**

**Shun: O_O me callo**

**Anubias/Shion: ****thank you**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Se los agradeceré ^^**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: Wow, REDAKAI esta tan kawai! ^^ (Shun: lo dices solo por Kai ¬¬) no solo por él (sonrojo)… también por Maya ^^… (Shun: ¬¬)**


	2. Chapter 2: Esto es estresante

**Hola panas de fanfiction, aquí yo molestándolos una vez mas con el 2º cap. de este loco fic. Mio ^_^**

**Shun: uuuuuuuuhhh tu primera critica mala ^_^**

**Shion: eres feliz ¿cierto? ¬¬**

**Shun: seeee ^_^**

**Shion: =_= pero esta bien, sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas, todo es aceptado ya que me ayudan bastante al escribir mis fics, x eso mil gracias x sus rewiens, los malos y los buenos ^_^**

**Shun: asi no es divertido T.T**

**Ace: x 1ª vez estoy de acuerdo con el ninja de cuarta T.T**

**Shun: gracias Grit ¬¬ (sarcástico)**

**Anubias: ya chicos =_= ****#**

**Shion: nos sacan de quicio =_= ****#**

**Bueno… los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. =_=**

_Que vienen a hacer aquí? – pregunta Shun_

_Alice viene a solicitar el empleo de mesera – _

_Si y no tuve la mejor bienvenida que digamos – mirándose en un vidrio roto de una ventana vieja del edificio de al lado y Shun solo la mira y suspira arrepentido…_

_**.:Que onda?:.**_

_**.:Cap. 2: esto será estresante :-\:.**_

...pero luego miro a Runo y se le ocurre algo…

Runo ¿me prestas uno de tus prendedores de cabello? –

O_O y eso pa que? – pregunta esta confundida, por supuesto, pensando lo que cualquiera pensaría, igual que Alice

No… no es pa mi! 0.0… –

Ah… ^^U ok – y se quita uno y se lo da – toma

Gracias… oye! Ven acá – llama el pelinegro a Alice

Espérate tantito – le dice esta aun mirándose en el pedazo de vidrio y Shun la jala – oye!...que haces? – pregunta confundida ya que el pelinegro agarra un gran mechón de pelo y lo desliza sobre el chichón de esta

Solucionando el problema y dándote un mejor peinado – explica el ojiambar mientras trata que el mechón de pelo no se levante y quede como un fleco de costado para ocultar el golpe

Perdón? – dice sarcástica Alice por lo de "mejor peinado"

(Risa) Listo – dice Shun al terminar de colocar el prendedor en la parte final del fleco pa que no se caiga

Alice se vuelve a mirar por el vidrio y nota que le quedaba muy bonito:

Bueno… no esta nada mal –

Alice, te ves hermosa! – dice emocionada Runo

Si… gracias Shun –

No hay porque, solo trataba de resolver el problema – le dice sonriente el chico, lo cual ruboriza un poco a la pelinaranja – muy bien, adiós, debo ir a almorzar antes de que termine mi descanso

Adiós – lo despiden ambas

Muy bien, entremos Runo –

Si, pero antes, bienvenida al "Restaurante Friendship" – risita

Friendque? –

Friendship, significa "Amistad" –

En que idioma? – indiferente

En ingles, es que el gerente es muy creativo… y guapo… digo! Creativo y como todos aquí somos amigos, tanto e equipo como la clientela, lo llamo así –

Y por que no le puse "Restaurante Amistad" namas? – sarcástica

Es que suena muy común ¿no cres? –

Tienes razón… y… Shun trabaja aquí? –

Si, el es el sub-gerente –

QUE? EL? –

Si, por? –

Cuantos años tiene? –

19 –

Es muy joven –

Y? –

Na…nada y supongo que el gerente ya esta mayorcito ¿no? –

El gerente tiene 20 –

QUE? –

Si, es el hermano de Shun, ambos abrieron este lugar juntos –

O_O muy bien, ya ta todo claro… mejor entremos ya =_= – y entran al establecimiento

Runo ve a un castaño de mesa en mesa y le pregunta:

Oye, Dan! Esta Anubias? –

Si! Esta en la cocina, hermosa! – responde

Hermosa? – pregunta alice confundida

Así somos aquí ^_^ – dice la peliazul y esta suspira

Ambas van hasta la cocina del lugar y ven a un apuesto chico peliblaco de pelo parado picando verduras y cocinando, era obvio que el era el cocinero del restaurante

Hola Anu-kun! ^_^ – dice Runo sonriente y lo abraza, dejando a su querida amiga en o.O

Hola Runo, hermosa, pero que haces aquí? Se supone que hoy es tu día libre – luego de limpiarse las manos y corresponder el abrazo por un corto tiempo y separarse

Bueno, traje a una amiga que quiere solicitar el trabajo de mesera –

Mucho gusto, me llamo Alice – pasándole la mano

Mucho…gusto – dice Anubias estrechando la mano de la joven y mirándola, hipnotizado por semejante belleza pero al instante reacciona nuevamente – yo soy Anubias, el gerente; así que… quieres el empleo de mesera ¿eh?

Ah si, me encantaría –

Muy bien, estas contratada –

O.o así namas? –

Aja. Eres agradable y hermosa… digo! Generosa jeje y con eso nos basta jeje – nervioso – además, necesitamos personal, te pareces si empiezas mañana?

Claro, mañana esta perfecto – sonriente

Esta arreglado entonces – devolviéndole la sonrisa, en eso, oye que un peliverdoso que tomaba órdenes le llama la atención

Oye, jefe! Esta lista la orden de la mesa 7? –

Si, aquí tienes! – responde y se lo pasa

Vale, gracias pelos necios! Jaja! – le dice el chico burlón (yo: X_X)

Ace, recuerda que sigo siendo tu jefe –

Solo hasta que salga de aquí –

Ace! – lo regaña una pelinaranja ojiceleste

Que? no porque te guste debes defenderlo siempre, sabes Mira? – serio

(Suspiro) Ace , por favor – le dice esta moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado

Esta bien – fastidiado el ojinegro

Ya tienes corre, Ace- se burla un rubio de gorra

Ja! Si, tu, mira quien habla, tu no tienes de que hablar baka – se defiende Ace

Hey! No le hables así a Billy! – lo regaña una peliplata que llevaba una orden (si bien la gente ya no se retiro de hay es porque estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas ya que frecuentaban el lugar… también porque les parecía divertido ^_^)

Bueno… Julie puedo defenderme solo ¿sabes? – le aclara Billy y esta se apena

(Risa) oigan ¡¿Dónde esta Alice? – pregunta Runo

Si lo dices por tu amiga, ya se retiro hace un buen tiempo, fíjate – le dice Dan

QUE? – y sale del lugar exaltada y, por supuesto, molesta pero, luego ve a Alice esperándola afuera – Alice, creí que me habías dejado aquí solita ó.ò

No, como cres Runo, jamás aria eso, solo que el ambiente hay era algo estresante –

No te preocupes, te acostumbraras –

Ojala –

Pero… ¿sabes? No siempre es así –

De que hablas? –

Sol es así cuando Shun o Anubias están en su descanso –

Así como? Explícate que no te entiendo nadita o.O –

Veras, cuando están juntos siempre hay orden, ellos lo pones, pero solo cuando están los dos ya que uno solo no puede con nosotros jeje, pero no es amargura, sino con buena onda ¿si me entiendes? Siempre nos levantan el humor y solucionan los problemas de estupenda manera –

Wow, eso es cool, siempre es así o que onda? –

Mmmm – pensando – solo los vi mal una vez

Enserio? Por que? –

Ni idea, solo los vi mal, muy separados y pensativos, como depres –

Vaya, por que habrá sido? _*lo voy a descubrirme cueste lo que cueste*_ -

Por cierto, pasare por ti mañana a las 7:00 a.m. ¿ok? –

Vale – y van a sus respectivas casas a almorzar

_**To be continued…**_

**Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy, espero y les haya gustado ^_^**

**Shun: …**

**Shion: shun? Que pasa?**

**Shun: naaa… naaa… naaa… (Mirada perdida en cierta pelinaranja)**

**Shion: y luego le dices cursi a Anubias ¬¬**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: ehhh… DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAA! Se los agradeceremos mucho ^_^**

**Shion: gracias Anu-kun ^_^**

**Anubias: ^_^**

**Sayonaraaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: sobreviviendo las vacas gracias al bendito móvil nuevo! ^_^ Kya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Estres y celos everywhere

**Jeje que paso panas? Si, si, desaparecí por… ¿Cuánto tiempo? No se pero les pido disculpas por ello, se me corto casi todo… literalmente °.°**

**Ace: O.O así como?**

**Shion: se me corto la inspiración, las vacaciones, el internet…**

**Todos: aaaaaaaaahh jejeje **

**Shion: si, que creían ustedes ¿? Bola de malpensados ¬¬**

**Todos: u.u**

**Shion: x cierto, mil gracias por sus rewiens y… por esperarme ^.^U**

**Nota: este fic esta en idioma "YO" (xD) oh si, como hablen los personaje hablo yo ^.^**

**Bueno, los dejo de molestar y venga el cap. ^.^**

* * *

><p><p>

_Mmmm – pensando – solo los vi mal una vez_

_Enserio? Por qué? –_

_Ni idea, solo los vi mal, muy separados y pensativos, como depres –_

_Vaya, porque habrá sido? *lo voy a descubrirme cueste lo que cueste* - _

_Por cierto, pasare por ti mañana a las 7:00 a.m. ¿ok? –_

_Vale – y van a sus respectivas casas a almorzar_

* * *

><p><p>

**_.:_Que onda?_:._**

**_.:_Cap. 3: Estrés y celos everywhere -.-_:._**

* * *

><p><p>

Al dia siguiente, Runo pasa por Alice y ya en la puerta del restaurante:

Estoy algo nerviosa, Runo –

Tranquila Alice, te ira super cool – la anima esta y entran

Hola Runo! – la saludan todos

Hola "colitas" – le dice también Ace burlándose

Sabes que suenas patético ¿o no? – lo desafía Runo

No y no me interesa =P –

Grrr –

Ya chicos… quien… es ella? O.o – pregunta Julie refiriéndose a la pelinaranja

Ah hola Alice – la saluda Anubias y va con ellos (Anubias: estaba en la cocina ^.^U) – Chicos, Alice es la nueva mesera; Alice, ellos son Julie, Billy, Ace, Mira y Dan; ayúdenla a adaptarse rápido, blablabla; aquí tienes tu uniforme – y le entrega un vestido color cielo corto hasta las rodillas, sin magas y un delantal

Gracias – se lo agradece esta sonriendo, provocando que las mejillas del peliblanco tomen un leve color carmesí

Bienvenida a bordo… - dice Billy

… Al tren "Friendship", Alice, Chu Chu! – termina Dan infantilmente formando un pequeño tren con Billy y recorren el local como niños, lo que provoca la risa de todos los presentes

BIENVENIDA! – gritan las chicas y la abrazan

Ah cof cof – se asfixia Alice – m-me es-tan ax-flixia-ndo chi-cas – y la sueltan avergonzadas

Jumm Que apodo te puedo ponerrrrrr? –

Ace, no empieces – lo regaña Mira

(Risita) Oigan y Shun? – pregunta Runo

Fue a hacer unos encargos que le pedí – responde Anubias

Yo mejor me voy a cambiar – dice Alice

Te acompaño a mostrarte los vestidores, erma =) – le dice Mira y se van

Hola chicos – saluda un pelinegro entrando al local

Shun! – chilla Julie y se lanza sobre el a abrazarlo y Billy le lanza una mirada de muy pocos amigos

Al parecer se alegran de verme, tranquila Julie ^^U – dice Shun separando se de la peliplata

Si, como no, mano – dice Anubias y le da una palmada en la espalda – por cierto, cumpliste con todos los encargos?

Si tu lo dices, lo debo hacer, mano – responde y le devuelve la palmada levemente mas fuerte y este lo mira con algo de disgusto – ahora estamos a mano – dice con las manos en alto y todos ríen

* * *

><p><p>

**.:_En los vestidores_:.**

Listo, que tal me queda? – pregunta Alice a Mira

Alice, te ves hermosa! =D – responde esta

Gracias –

Bueno, ya, salimos o que onda? –

(Risita) salgamos de aquí –

Vale – y regresan con los demás

* * *

><p><p>

**.:_Con los demás_:.**

Toma Emo – dice Ace y le lanza un delantal a Shun

Gracias amargado ¬¬ –

¬¬ –

Por que tardara tanto Alice? – se pregunta Runo

Alice? – pregunta Shun

Aquí estamos – dice Mira y todos voltean a ver a las pelinaranjas

Shun, al ver a Alice con ese uniforme, se queda impactado, al igual que su querido hermano, ambos quedaron embobados

Ho-hola Alice – la saluda el ojiambar luego de reaccionar

Hola Shun –

Se conocen? – pregunta Billy

Bueno… se podría decir que Shun fue el 1° en darme la bienvenida – responde la pelinaranja mientras mira a Shun algo altanera

Jeje – ríe nervioso este – lo siento por eso

No, vale, ya paso –

Y ya se te bajo el chichón? –

Mmm… no pero… al menos no se ve, gracias –

No, descuida –

Bueno panas, es hora de abrir – dice Anubias

Si – y abren el local

Para ser el 1° día de Alice, le iba bastante bien, es más, era muy eficiente y rápida (lo que una hace por dinero ¿no? xD es coña), pero la cosa era que los clientes masculinos la llamaban a cada minuto solo para piropearla y admirar su belleza, lo cual disgustaba un poco a los gerentes (xq será ¿? xD)

Al llegar la hora de descanso de Alice, Shun, Dan, Runo y Julie (las 11 a.m.), Shun se acerca a Alice y…:

Oye compi, quieres ir a almorzar? –

Ah claro Shun, porque no? ^.^ pero… compi? –

Así nos decimos… te molesta? Porque si no quieres yo… -

No, tranqui pana, no hay bronca, en realidad, me agrada =) –

Genial =D, vamos =) – y Alice se quita el delantal al igual que Shun para después salir del lugar (Ace: xq salen si trabajan en un restaurante? O.o)(xq…xq…ay no sé, yo namas escribo)(todos: pos x eso…! ¬¬)(u.u).

Anubias, tras ver el acto, frunció el ceño y, ya que estaba picando unos vegetales (el es el cocinero junto con Shun y el resto son meseros, olvide mencionarlo, lo siento ), los empezó a picar con más fuerza, en síntesis, estaba que ardía de celos. Ace y Billy, al ver la extraña reacción del ojidorado, se le acercan a preguntarle:

Hey men, bájale ¿quieres?... ¿Qué onda contigo? –

Anubias suelta el kyse, osea el cuchillo y se calma pa luego preguntar:

Panas, Alice y Shun… desde cuando se conocen? –

Ni p*** idea, erma – responde Billy (Anubias: O.O era necesario usar ese vocabulario?)(Lo siento U.U)

Runo le conto a Mira y ella me conto a mí que el día que Alice vino a solicitar el empleo, Shun la había pegado con la puerta de entrada jaja y hay pos, se conocieron – conto divertido el peliverdoso

Enserio? Jaja que manera la suya de conocer chicas xD – se burlo el rubio

Y saben si a Shun le interesa Alice? – los volvió a interrogar el peliblanco bastante serio aun

Pfff y tu como quieres que sepamos? – responde Ace egocéntrico

Pensándolo bien, me pareció raro fue el constante intercambio de miradas que se daban – dice Billy pensando un poco y los chicos se le quedan viendo: O.o¿?

Ya nos salió "bien parecido" el tipo – dice Ace por la forma en que se expreso Billi, como ya se han dado cuenta de que su manera de hablar, es peculiar

¬¬ –

Tienes razón Billy, a mi hermano le debe gustar Alice –

Y que con eso? el niño necesita novia urgente -.- no cres? – dice Ace pero luego se le mete algo a la cabeza y sonríe pícaro – al menos que a ti también te guste, bro

Ace tiene razón, es eso ¿no? – lo fastidia el rubio

… –

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí panas xq ya me canse y debo hacer mi tarea <strong>

**Aviso: no creo actualizar muy seguido, sino como vengo haciendo ahora… "mejor tarde que nunca" =P**

**Shun: aja shi claro ¬¬**

**Alice: me encanta esto Shion! ****Thank you so much, pana ^.^**

**Shion: ok, ok, no ay problema, que bueno que te guste pero sin abrazos please u.u**

**Alice: jeje ok ^.^U**

**DEJEN REWIENS XFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ^^ se los agradeceré =)**

**SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! =P**

** :(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: tengo facebook, pueden encontrarme como Anbel Mussi =D**

**Shun: presumida ¬¬**

**Yo: **


	4. Aclaraciones

**Hola a todos panas de fanfiction, aquí su servidora se presenta con una nota que, si bien no es tan importante para muchos, para mí sí.**

**Sekai: Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Shion está tardando mucho en subir los caps. de sus fic's y, como toda buena escritora, no le gusta dejar a sus lectores con la duda mucho tiempo como lo está haciendo x ahora.**

**Zunrey: el punto es que está teniendo muchos problemas, tanto familiares y personales, como en la escuela, aunque los de la escuela se los tenga bien merecido.**

**Zirze: a lo que queremos llegar es a una disculpa con todos sus lectores y con los que esperan su próximo fic de **_Apuesta al amor_**. Hay personas que lo están esperando ya desde hace buen tiempo, x eso queremos avisar que ese fic tendrá que esperar un buen tiempo.**

**Ferrun: otro aviso, estará subiendo los caps. que pueda solo los fines de semana porque son los únicos días que tiene un poquito de tiempo e internet, esto solo lo hace xq muchos le han preguntado qué onda con ella, si se retiro de fanfiction o qué?**

**Shion: exacto y quiero decirles que no me he retirado y no lo hare, o al menos no hasta que termine mis fic's y no se preocupen x los caps. que tratare de actualizarlos todos los fines de semana que pueda.**

**El fic al que realmente me dedicare es **_Somos demasiado diferentes_** hasta que lo termine, no pienso hacerlo muy largo y espero y comprendan y aclaren sus dudas hermanos míos.**

**Todos: ya que ya está todo dicho, lamentamos la molestia y que tengan una buena semana =) **


	5. Chapter 4: Almuerzo… regalo… y awww

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero, en serio, LO SIENTO MUCHO! Tarde demasiado TT^TT**

**Shun: bueno ya! O_O**

**Anubias: válgame Shion, creo que ya entendieron, no ¿? O_o**

**Shion: si peo me sigo sintiendo culpable =(**

**Shun: quien eres tú y que hiciste con Shion ¡¿? OnO**

**Shion: ¬¬**

**Ace: SHION! VOLVISTE! Te creíamos extinta… -.-**

**Shion: pfff ni que fuera cavernícola, hombre. U.U**

**Shun: no te alejas tanto, hay gran posibilidad ;)**

**Shion: baka ¬¬ … GRACIAS X SUS REWIENS! En serio ^^. Y también x esperarme n\\n**

**Los dejamos de molestar y venga el cap. =^^=**

_Tienes razón Billy, a mi hermano le debe gustar Alice –_

_Y que con eso? el niño necesita novia urgente -.- no cres? – Dice Ace pero luego se le mete algo a la cabeza y sonríe pícaro – al menos que a ti también te guste, bro_

_Ace tiene razón, es eso ¿no? – lo fastidia el rubio_

… –

_.:_Que onda?_:._

_.:_Almuerzo… regalo… y awww _:._

QUE? Pfff… por favor… Alice? Gustarme? A mi? No, que bah, hombre!-dice nervioso Anubias

Si, claro… como no, jefe-dicen ambos sarcásticos y pícaros

Pero que siguen haciendo aquí? Vayan a trabajar! Que esperan?-dice el peliblanco algo molesto (Ace: claro, si lo descubrimos xD)

Ok…-dicen y vuelven a lo que estaban-amargado ¬¬

**.:_Con Alice y Shun_:.**

(Risa) Eres muy gracioso Shun ^^-(Yo: ja! Irónico ¬¬)(Shun: ¬¬*)

(Risa) Gracias Alice ^^, tu también eres muy simpática-

A poco-sarcástica

No, enserio-

Gracias, eres un lindo ^^… definitivamente una de las pocas personas que piensa así-

Así cómo?-

Bueno, es que mi carácter es… un tanto fuerte y eso no le agrada mucho a la gente-cabizbaja, visiblemente decepcionada

Alice-y le levanta el rostro por el mentón-Tu a mi me caes de poca, eres súper buena onda y… a ti no te debe importar lo que la gente diga sobre ti, sino lo que tú misma pienses y sientas-con voz tierna (Chicas: Awww *w*)(Chicos[excepto Shun]: ¬¬****)(Shun: ^^U… -.-)

Alice queda fascinada con las palabras que el pelinegro le había dedicado, lo cual proboca un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y que se acerquen cada vez más hasta que sus labios sienten el pequeño rose de un tierno beso que jamás llego gracias a que el maldito aparato celular de Shun suena y tuvieran que separarse bastante sonrojados. Shun contesta:

_-bueno?-_

_-Shun, necesito que vayas a hacer algunos pedidos de comestibles-frío_

_-Anubias, por qué me hablas así, pana?-_

_-No es nada personal, necesitamos comestibles-_

_-ok-Anubias corta_

Y a este que bicho le pico?-

Era Anubias?-

Sí, tengo que ir a hacer unos pedidos, te llevaré al restaurante-

Vale-

Alice… por lo de hace un minuto…-

Lo siento-

No, yo… debería ser el que te pida disculpas-

Oye, quedemos así, vale?-

Vale-y se van…

Shun deja a Alice en el restaurante y va a cumplir las órdenes que su querido hermano le había dado. Alice entra al lugar:

Hola Alice-la saluda el ojidorado

Hola ^^-

Veo que mi hermano te invito a comer, lamento haberlos interrumpido-miente

Aja, descuida, no hay cuidado-

Cool… dime, tú crees que mi hermano es… lindo?-

Ah… bueno… es muy guapo-ruborizada-es más, ambos lo son ^^

Pero quién crees que lo es más?-

No… no sé, jefe, a que se debe sus preguntas? ah?-

Ah, no, a nada, simple curiosidad-

Ah, ya-y va pa ponerse el delantal

Alice, espera!-

Si?-

Ten, es pa ti-y le entrega una cajita

Esta, al abrirlo, le brillan los ojos. Era un pequeño bijou de delfín transparente acompañado de una hermosa gargantilla.

Es hermoso, pero no debes molestarte-

Pfff, como no, para ser tu primer día lo estás haciendo súper cool, así que se e ocurrió darte un regalito por tu excelencia-

Ah pues, muchas gracias-le dedica una sonrisa

*_demonios, es hermosa! No debo permitir que Shun se quede con ella_* Me alegra que te haya gustado-devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento, entra Shun y lo ve híper animados y se encela pero prefirió restarle importancia a que interrumpirlos y que Alice piense que es un desubicado, inmaduro, descarado, idiota, metiche, imbécil… (Shun: como que te pasas ya, no cres ¿? ¬¬)(Yo: ups ^^)(Shun: ¬¬*) …y decide hablar con su querido hermano luego, al cerrar. Así termino el día: Ace coqueteando con las clientas y Mira encelándose, Billi haciendo espectacular su trabajo y Julie sin poder parar de mirar a sus jefes (Anubias y Shun), cosa que molesto al rubio, Runo muy eficiente y Dan admirándola a cada rato, Alice de mesa en mesa con su mega eficiencia (O/O) y los hermanos Kazami aprovechando cada minuto libre pa dirigirle palabra y/o mirada y peleando justamente por ello.

Llega la hora de cerrar y todos se retiran a sus casas; el camino de Alice y Runo es distinto al de los demás por lo que se van solas. Por el camino, Shun le pregunta a su hermano:

Oye Anubias, que onda tu con Alice? ah?-

Eh? Yo… este… primero tu, dime que te traes con ella?-algo nervioso parando a estar serio

Ah… bueno… yo pos… bueno, pa que te voa mentir mano, me gusta… y mucho-ruborizado

O_O en serio?... ella también me gusta…-

Qué? Así cómo? Jamás nos había gustado la misma chica-

Que tu tipo no eran rubias de ojos claros?-

Que el tuyo no eran morenas de ojos oscuros?-

Pos lo siento, pero esta no te la pienso dejar-

Jaja, sí, soy YO quien no te la va a regalar, ella estará conmigo-

Eso ya lo veremos, hermanito-

**Hasta aquí es cap. de hoy, panas y pos, ya se estarán haciendo una idea de lo que sucederá próximamente entre ambos hermanos, no ¿?**

**Alice: ah ¿? Qué cosa ¿? (a punto de leer pero le tapo los ojos)**

**Shion: no Alice! Ya te enteraras luego, mujer -.-**

**Alice: awww D=**

**Shion: u,u**

**DEJEN REVIEWS XFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SE LOS AGRADECERE ^^**

**Sayonaraaaaaaaaaa!**

**:(Shion_Reiser):**

**P.D.: MIERDA! YA NO PUEDO VER BAKUGAN MECHTANIUM SURGE D= TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT^TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


End file.
